


Five Days Later and You're Gone Forever

by merlin_the_dragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin_the_dragonlord/pseuds/merlin_the_dragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Five days,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That's all the time he had left,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He thought it was enough, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But it wasn't. </i>
</p><p>Merlin brings back Arthur at the cost of his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days Later and You're Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Five days is such a short amount of time, isn't it?

**_Day 0_ **

_If you do this, Emrys, you will have five days._ Merlin ignored the voice inside his head. _Emrys, he will return._ Not soon enough. _Emrys, please reconsider this._ He shut out the Druid leader pleading with him. There would be no reconsideration of any type. This was his final decision. He had months, years, _centuries_ of thinking. Once all the ingredients were mixed into the cauldron, held his hand out and began speaking, the words of the Old Religion flowing effortlessly off his tongue. His eyes flared a brilliant gold and he felt his magic protesting, but he forced it outwards. Almost immediately, the dark red liquid started bubbling. The next step was the hard part. Merlin whispered a spell and steeled himself as he thrust his hand into his chest, right where his heart was. A sharp gasp escaped from his mouth. The pain was the most intense he had ever felt, but he knew that it would only get worse from here. After all, the human body wasn’t meant to survive without a heart. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to rip the organ out. It was pure agony, sharp knives stabbing him, molten lava replacing all of his blood. He screamed. It was worth it though. He flung it into the cauldron and the potion turned gold.

Weak from the pain, he had to take a minute to compose himself. The ritual wasn’t done yet. He picked up the goblet on the ground next to him and filled it. His hands shook, from both the pain of ripping his own heart out and nervousness that this wouldn’t work. After all, nothing he had done in the past had worked.

He had tried bargaining with Freya, praying to the Triple Goddesses, even going as far as to attempt the same ritual that Morgana had used to bring Lancelot back as a shade. Those attempts were fruitless. Freya had merely shook her head and said the words he had held on to for the past centuries. _The Once and Future King will rise again._ She had said softly. The Triple Goddesses had not answered his prayers. It had been a long shot anyways, for they had never quite forgiven Merlin for turning his back so thoroughly on the Old Religion. His attempt at bringing Arthur back with Morgana’s spell had failed as well. The druids had explained that because Arthur did not die a mortal death, the coin of necromancy would not work.

But after many years of searching, he had finally found a ritual that was theorized would grant him one wish from the Old Religion, superseding even the will of the Triple Goddesses. No one had successfully completed the ritual, but he wasn’t a nobody. He was Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. He reckoned that if anyone could bend the Old Religion to his or her will, it would be Emrys.

And with that, he was here, at the lake of Avalon, preparing to force the Old Religion’s hand. He took the goblet and upended the contents within into the water of the lake. The surface reflected the full moon above him as he searched for any hint of movement. Seconds passed, minutes… Merlin was ready to turn away in disappointment, when there was a loud splash from the lake and a figure broke through the surface.

Hope leapt to his chest when he saw the golden hair. He waded out into the lake and reached his hands out to catch Arthur. The bottoms of his jeans were quickly soaked through, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered at this moment, except for the figure in his arms. “Arthur.” His throat was dry from excitement. “Arthur.”

The Once and Future King had returned. The countdown began.

* * *

**_Day 1_ **

Merlin had taken Arthur back to his house and proceeded to strip him out of his armor. Arthur had kept asking questions, like what year was it, what the hell was Merlin wearing, why Merlin didn’t have to create a fire for light, but the warlock refused to answer any of those questions, insisting that he would have to warm up first. Merlin then turned the shower on, prompting more questions, but he manhandled Arthur into the warm spray. “Warm up, I’ll go get some clothing for you.” He instructed and started to leave, but remembered that Arthur had been a stickler for cleanliness in Camelot. He slid the shower curtain open enough to poke his head through and point at the bar of soap in the basket hanging from the showerhead. “Soap’s there.”

He was rifling through his drawers looking for clothes that would fit Arthur when he heard yells coming from the shower. Fearing that something awful had just happened, he sprinted to the bathroom, only to find Arthur spitting furiously. “What the hell happened?” Merlin asked. He had to ignore the stirring within him at seeing Arthur’s nudity. Those were emotions that Merlin didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole.

“What in Gods name is _that_?” He demanded, pointing at the bottle of shampoo. The pieces clicked.

“Did you try drinking the shampoo, Arthur?”

“It smelled like strawberries!” Merlin closed his eyes and stifled a laugh.

“That’s because it’s supposed to.”

“It doesn’t taste like strawberries!”

“Arthur, it’s used to wash your hair.” Later, Arthur would get used to buying the exact same brand of shampoo because it reminded him of Merlin, but for now, the concept of something smelling like strawberries but not tasting like it completely baffled him.

“Why would you want your hair to smell like strawberries?” Arthur’s eyes were wide, as if Merlin was talking crazy talk. Well, Merlin supposed that everything was crazy to him right now.

“It’s just… something that happens.” He was aware that his response was lame, but there were many things that _just was_ right now. Scented shampoo being one of them. “Just don’t put anything in your mouth unless I tell you you can, okay, Arthur?” It was like taking care of an overgrown infant. In a way, Arthur was an overgrown infant. 

* * *

 

The next incident came when Merlin turned the television on. Arthur had yelped and immediately started whacking Merlin. “Let them out!” He kept saying.

It didn’t make sense, until Merlin realized how it would have looked to Arthur. “They’re not trapped in there, Arthur. It’s… It’s just a projection.” That was the best way he could explain it.

And clearly it wasn’t good enough for the King. “That doesn’t make sense!”

Merlin thought about it. “You know how when you scry, you see images of other things?” Arthur nodded. “It’s sort of like that almost.”

“You promise that they’re not trapped in there?”

“I promise, Arthur.” That seemed to placate him.

* * *

And so the day went on. Merlin made sure to take time to introduce Arthur to all the modern appliances in his house. He had to emphasize for Arthur to _not_ touch the stove. He would show Arthur how to use the stove some other time. After all, it wouldn’t do for Arthur to starve. Not after everything Merlin did to bring him back. 

* * *

 During dinner, though, Merlin finally acknowledged all of Arthur’s questions. He had made them sandwiches, wanting to keep things simple for now.

“Arthur, I’ll answer your questions now.” Merlin had a cup of tea in front of him. He hadn’t slept or eaten in heavens knows how long, but he never needed it.

He expected the first question to be, ‘What happened to Camelot?’ or ‘Where is Guinevere?’ But of course, Arthur never liked to play by the rules. “Have you been alone all this time?”

He blinked. “Excuse me?”

“This house… These clothes… Merlin, it is very obvious that we’re no longer in Camelot. You still look the same age though. I want to know if you’ve been alone all this time.”

Merlin had to stop and think. “I’ve… I’ve been by myself for the last few centuries, but I’ve never really been alone. You stop feeling alone after a while.”

“What did you do right after Camelot?” Arthur persisted with the topic.

Merlin didn’t like this line of questioning, but he knew that Arthur wouldn’t leave him alone unless he responded. “I traveled, made friends, took up new hobbies.”

“That doesn’t sound exciting.” Arthur commented.

Merlin shrugged. “When you see the world a few times, nothing really is exciting anymore.” His days were spent writing and reading. The Internet was a wonderful thing.

He could see that Arthur was trying to figure out what invasive question he could ask next, so he intercepted with his own. “Don’t you want to know what year it is?”

It was clear that Arthur knew what Merlin was doing, but he played along. Merlin begun to tell Arthur about what had happened in the time he was gone.

He didn’t even think about what would happen in four days time.

* * *

**_Day 2  
_ **

The next day, Merlin took Arthur to town. He had very little food in his house and wanted to teach Arthur the basics of cooking. The trip hadn’t been very eventful, but Merlin had to be sure to keep a close eye on the other. Arthur had been bug-eyed at some of the things he saw, but after watching TV for an hour yesterday, he had come to expect most of the things he saw.

* * *

What had startled Arthur the most was the sight of two males walking hand in hand down the street. He had turned to Merlin. “Why are they doing that?” His question was loud enough for the two males to hear and the taller one gave Arthur a nasty look before hurrying his boyfriend along out of earshot.

“It’s more accepted now.” Merlin shrugged. “Those sorts of relationships are rather common now, actually. They just legalized same-sex marriage actually.”

Arthur was silent for the rest of their trip home, but Merlin could have sworn that he had begun to purposefully brush their hands together. He ignored the hopefulness in his heart. He was thinking too much. 

* * *

Teaching Arthur to cook was an interesting experience. At first, Arthur had protested. “I’m the _king_ , Merlin.”

To which Merlin had responded with, “Not anymore, Arthur.”

“But you’ll be around to cook for me.” Arthur would remember this moment, because of Merlin’s hysterical laughter. It seemed like an extreme reaction to such a simple comment at the time. Now it was just grimly ironic.

“I’m not your manservant anymore.” He reminded Arthur.

That silenced the blond. “I suppose not.”

“Come on, Arthur. Even a former king needs to eat.” Merlin handed him a pot and told him to fill it up with water. First things first, they would need to boil water. Arthur would be capable of making pasta, right? 

Merlin had bought enough groceries that would last Arthur for another two weeks and had cast a spell on the refrigerator that would keep produce fresh longer. He had been shocked at how much energy such a normally simple spell took, and he immediately knew that it had started. Apparently his magic wasn’t infinite.

* * *

**_Day 3_ **

Merlin remembered how much Arthur loved to socialize with everyone back in Camelot, a stark contrast to his own isolation. So he decided that he would need to forge documents for Arthur. He stayed up all night to work on documents that would allow Arthur to assimilate into modern day society. After he finished, he placed it into the box that he had prepared for Arthur, filled to the brim with books and other manuals that he thought Arthur would find useful, right on top of the living will and testament he had drafted. Everything he owned would be left to Arthur, as it should be. It was ridiculous how drained he felt after making the documents. It was a stark reminder that he had three days left. He shoved that reminder to the back of his mind. He might as well took this opportunity to live.

* * *

The plan today was to introduce Arthur to the computer and the Internet. He showed Arthur the basics and explained that the Internet was a way that everyone stayed connected, in addition to mobile phones. Once Arthur understood the basic functions of the computer, Merlin thought he could leave him to his own devices. He retrieved the book he was reading but when he returned, he heard _very_ loud moaning and groans coming from the computer. The book fell from his hands as he registered that _Arthur was watching porn_. He thought that Arthur would be disgusted, but he was shocked to see that the blond looked enthralled.

The computer screen was facing away from him, so he circled around to see exactly what Arthur was watching. Completely floored by surprise, he came practically face to face with two penises. “Arthur?” He reached down to pause the video.

Arthur looked up, a bright flush on his face. “I… You weren’t lying.”

“Lying about what?” Merlin asked, confused. He backtracked through the conversations they had to pinpoint what Arthur was talking about.

“This… sort of relationship… is accepted?” Arthur’s voice was no more than a whisper.

“I… yes. Why were you… Never mind.” Then he noticed Arthur had silently exited out of the movie. “Arthur, are you… gay?”

“I can be happy, yes.” Merlin then realized that Arthur had no idea what the word meant in today’s world and his heart ached. There was still so much that Arthur didn’t know, but there wasn’t nearly enough time for Merlin to be the one to teach him. For centuries, he dreamt of Arthur coming back from Avalon and Merlin teaching him all about modern society, laughing when Arthur blundered, and quite possibly… well, some things weren’t meant to be.

“No, Arthur… Gay means that you’re attracted to a person of the same-sex.” Merlin explained gently.

“I suppose I am.” Merlin was even more shocked. Who exactly, was Arthur thinking of that would have caught his eye in such a manner? He thought of the roguish charm of Gwaine, of the stalwart nobility of Leon, and the bulky physique of Percival. Surely not one of them? He dared not hope that Arthur was thinking of someone else.

“Well, that’s nice.” Suddenly, he felt like he needed to get away. Far away. “Well, I would use headphones for now if you want to watch porn- erm, that’s what you were watching, by the way.” He turned, partially to retrieve his headphones from his backpack, partially to hid the tears that were forming in his eyes.

There was movement behind him and suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around him. “Oh Merlin, what am I going to do with you?” Arthur’s voice was far too close for comfort. “You stupid, noble, idiot.” Were those… _lips_ on his neck? “You know, I thought that Guinevere was the one for me.” Okay, Merlin did not want to hear about what Arthur and Gwen had gotten up to in Camelot. “After I saw her with Lancelot, it hit me that she didn’t look at me like she did him. And then I realized that I was never in love with her. I loved her, yes, but I wasn’t in love with her.”

“That’s great, Arthur.” Merlin tried to walk out of the arms encircling him, but Arthur merely tightened his grip.

“Do you know how I found out who I was in love with?” Arthur’s voice wavered and Merlin tried to turn to look, but they were too close and his head did not turn that far. “When I saw the ghost of my father about to kill you, I thought _please, gods not him_. I did not, for a minute, regret blowing the horn to send him back. That’s when I realized… realized that I had fallen in love with you.” With those words, Arthur released Merlin, who staggered forward in shock. He turned to face Arthur and was alarmed to find tears in the other’s eyes.

“Arthur?”

“I’m so sorry, Merlin. I wanted to tell you. But by then I was married to Guinevere and… It just wasn’t how things were done.” He blinked and a tear fell. “It feels so good to be able to finally say it.”

Merlin felt his own tears fell, but this time, they were out of happiness. “You prat.” He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur. “I love you too, you giant clotpole. Always will, always have. So much. It scares me.”

“I’ve got you now. I’m not leaving you this time around.” No, this time, Merlin would be the one to leave. 

* * *

Merlin couldn’t bear to let Arthur go. He continued to touch Arthur as much as he could, whether it was just a simple touch when passing him the salt, or something more significant, like leaning against Arthur while watching television. What remained of his magic practically sung at the physical contact and it made Merlin feel not alone, for the first time in centuries. He would take Arthur’s hands in his own and trace the lines on his palm with a finger, much to Arthur’s amusement. Never would he have thought that such a mundane gesture would send him spiraling into elation. The episode ended and he felt Arthur shift to reach for the remote on the coffee table. Obligingly, Merlin lifted himself up and prepared to get up to prepare to go to bed, but Arthur spoke his name in a quiet voice.

He sat back down and faced his king, waiting expectantly.

“Merlin, I… I’ve been thinking.”

Immediately, Merlin began to think the worst. Did Arthur regret him? Had he changed his mind?

“I haven’t done this before, but I wanted to ask before… before I made assumptions.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Arthur?” Prolonging this exchange was not helping to quell his fear.

“Well… I… I want to kiss you.” Relief flooded him, then realization. Oh. _Oh._

“You prat.” Merlin shifted so that his knees were under him on the sofa and he leaned forwards. He brought his hands up to bracket Arthur’s face. “Of course you can kiss me.” And with that, Merlin closed the distance between them. There weren’t any sparks of passion, or flames of eternal love, but the misery and loneliness that Merlin had felt ever since the battle of Camlann were chased away. Arthur’s lips were a little dry- he had a bad habit of licking them. Most importantly, the kiss felt like _forgiveness_. He felt like maybe now, he didn’t fail Camelot, didn’t fail Arthur. He felt like maybe he could start to forgive himself. The kiss ended much too quickly, but he could feel Arthur trembling under his hands. Their eyes opened and met for a split second before their lips met again, this time deepening and Arthur’s hands scrambled to find a way to draw Merlin closer.

Merlin heard the ticking of the clock in the background, and that was the first time that he realized that five days weren’t enough. He didn’t want to leave Arthur. Not when he just found him again. 

* * *

**_Day 4_ **

The night before, they had gone to bed together. Not in a sexual way, but because the strength of their emotions were so overwhelming that they _needed_ the contact. Merlin woke up completely entwined in Arthur and he felt a hollow ache in his chest. This was so incredibly selfish of him. He should have pushed Arthur away, made him hate him, so that Arthur wouldn’t feel sad at the end. The feelings of self-loathing returned in full force. He needed to figure out a way to soften the blow. “Merlin…” Arthur murmured in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around the warlock. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t regret it for one second.

The sun was shining brightly and it made Merlin’s eyes, so he stretched his fingers out and willed the blinds to come down. Nothing. He tried again. They didn’t so much as twitch. Frustrated, he hissed out the words of the Old Religion, and they finally came down. There was no doubt that his magic was dwindling even faster now. A week ago, he could have drawn the blinds without so much as a thought. Now, even when using a spell, it took a considerable effort. He turned to face Arthur and stroked his cheek softly. Arthur gave an unhappy grumble, before burying his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck and he smiled in amusement. Without even realizing it, he drifted back into sleep.

By the time they both woke up, it was noon. Merlin stretched and made to get out of bed, but found himself pinned under a sleep-tousled Arthur. “No morning kiss?” Arthur teased lightly.

“My breath stinks and I need to pee. Let me go to the bathroom and you can kiss me to your heart’s content.” Letting out a small huff, Arthur leaned down to press a quick peck to Merlin’s lips, despite his protests and rolled off. Merlin made a show of gagging and wiping his lips. “Blech. You could also do with a teeth-brushing too, prat.”

“I’m holding you to your promise.” Arthur said solemnly before he headed to the bathroom. Merlin couldn’t believe that this was now his life.

* * *

“I want to take you on a date.”

Merlin raised his eyebrow, a pale imitation of Gaius, but it was an attempt. “Excuse me?”

“I said I want to take you on a date.”

Well, he could afford to entertain Arthur for a day. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’ve read that most traditional dates involve a movie and dinner.” Leave it to Arthur to find the most boring date ideas ever. But if that’s what he wanted to do.

“What movie did you want to watch?”

“That new cartoon movie Big Hero Six looks good.” Arthur muttered sheepishly.

Merlin smiled. Arthur had a fondness for cartoons. “We can do that. Dinner at the Rising Sun after?”

“Actually, I was hoping I could take you somewhere nicer?” The Rising Sun was a respectable pub, but Arthur had read a lot about dates and what to expect in preparation for this. “I was thinking Stella’s?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Merlin, this date is for you. I want you to have a say too.” Arthur pressed.

“Stella’s it is.” Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur softly.

“Uhm… Merlin?” His embarrassment had returned.

“Hmm?”

“Can I borrow some money?” That made Merlin laugh.

* * *

Big Hero Six was an excellent movie. It had made them both laugh, and Merlin almost teared up a few times. He didn’t think that a children’s movie could be so dark, but the mourning of Tadashi tugged a little at his heartstrings. One would think that after so many funerals, he would be immune to the side effects of death, but it didn’t quite work that way. After so many losses, Merlin still felt each and every one keenly and clearly, stacking up on each other like, bit by bit.

They were currently at dinner, Arthur having ordered a filet mignon and Merlin a pasta alfredo dish. “Merlin, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Merlin placed his fork down and looked expectantly at his lover.

“Can we get a dog?” Well, Arthur certainly was filled with surprises today.

“Of course you can get a dog.” Merlin smiled back. “What kind of dog were you thinking about?”

“Well, I was looking into dog breeds, I really like border collies.” He admitted.

“Then we’ll look into getting one for you. The house is big enough.” At least, it would be after he was gone. He took a sip of his water and looked back up to see Arthur staring at him. “What? Do I have something on my face.”

“No, I’m just thinking about how much I love you.” That admission caused Merlin to blush. “I really like being able to say that out loud.”

Merlin really wanted to tell Arthur about the exchange he had made, he felt awful about keeping such a large secret from Arthur, but… Something stopped him. Just for one more night. Just one more night of happiness and love.

* * *

“Ahh… Arthur.” Merlin threw his head back as Arthur nipped at his neck. His hands were warm under his shirt and Merlin wanted nothing more than to get rid of the clothes between them. “I-I want to feel you.”

Arthur groaned and pressed their foreheads together. “Anything. Anything for you.” He swore. “Use your magic.”

Merlin froze. His magic was barely present anymore. “Can’t, too distracted.” He said hurriedly, tugging upwards at the hem of Arthur’s shirt.

“Useless.” Arthur huffed, sitting up and deftly stripping his shirt off. Merlin had seen his king’s naked torso so many times before, but this time, it took his breath away. “Up.” Arthur was now tugging at his own shirt. He obliged, raising himself up a little to let the blond tug the shirt off. Merlin felt self-conscious, knowing that he could not compare to the sculpted torso of his lover. He wrapped his arms around himself, but was stopped by Arthur. “Don’t hide.” He chided, before making a show of studying the man beneath him. “You’re so beautiful.”

Those were the same words that he would murmur as he pushed into Merlin’s body and those were the words that would push Merlin over the edge. He had felt the aching feeling that preceded crying, but it was too much. He blinked and a few tears fell. Arthur paused when he saw what was happening. “Is it too much? Does it hurt?” For some reason, Arthur's concern made him start crying more. It had been so long since he felt so cherished.

Merlin hastily wiped his tears away. “N-No, I’m just… so happy.” And sad. This was their last full night together. “Just… kiss me?” Arthur leaned down and Merlin threw all of his emotions into that kiss. He wanted… _needed_ Arthur to know how much he loved him. He needed Arthur to stay safe, even after he was gone. He needed Arthur to live.

The clock struck midnight. It was the last day.

* * *

**_Day 5_ **

“Where are you taking me?” Arthur complained, following his lover.

“Shh, just follow me.” Once they reached their destination, Merlin stopped.

“Where are we?” Arthur looked at the ruins around him in confusion.

“This… This is where Camelot was.” Merlin took the blanket that Arthur was holding and spread it out. “Sit.”

“Why have you brought me here?”

“I wanted to show you Camelot.” One last time. Arthur could sense that something was off.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?”

His only response was a headshake. “Just shut up and watch.” He stood from the blanket and began to incant a spell. He could feel the last vestiges of his magic protesting, but draining away, and he knew that this would be his last act.

Around them, the air began shifting and Camelot as it was thousands of years ago appeared. Arthur gasped and stood. “Camelot.” His voice was filled with such longing and heartbreak.

“Guinevere was a just and fair ruler after Camlann.” Merlin said softly, sweat beginning to form at the effort of holding the illusion.

“Why are you showing me this?” Arthur asked quietly. “I know Guinevere was a marvelous queen, but that’s all in the past now. Merlin, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

The last drop of his magic drained away and he released the illusion. He dropped to his knees. Arthur immediately reached his hands out. “I’m dying, Arthur.”

He froze. “What?”

“I’m dying.” He repeated, closing his eyes.

“No. No. You can’t be.” Arthur sounded so _lost_. “I… We just… I just found you again.”

“That was the exchange. A life for a life.” Merlin collapsed, but Arthur caught him, and cradled the warlock, in a painful imitation of how Merlin had held a dying Arthur.

“You… Why?” Oh, it shattered Merlin’s heart.

“Because I love you.” As if that would soothe Arthur’s pain. “I’m sorry… I missed you so much.” He reached up and brushed his hand against Arthur’s cheek. “Just hold me.”

Merlin could see that Arthur recognized those words. It was a little cruel perhaps.

“Don’t leave me.” Arthur begged. “Please, just…”

Time was ticking. Merlin shook his head. “I love you, Arthur Pendragon.” Those would be the last words he would speak. He closed his eyes as the magic that made his entire being possible faded away from existence. _After all, if he couldn’t do magic, there was no point in living._ The last thing he felt were warm drops of water falling on his skin. _Don’t cry, Arthur. This was all for you. I'm not worth your tears._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done. I don't know why I enjoy writing angst so much, but I am evil and enjoy making others suffer. 
> 
> As always, my tumblr is merlin-the-dragonlord and reviews are greatly appreciated! Feel free to yell at me about how terrible of a person I am.


End file.
